


Миссия (не)выполнима

by innokentya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2017, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Тина отстранена от должности, но начальству все равно неспокойно. Именно потому о каждом шаге сестры должна знать Куинни.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 3





	Миссия (не)выполнима

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Вероятно, пре-канон.   
> 3) Обоснуй? Какой обоснуй? х)

Персиваль смотрит на Куинни поверх абсолютно не подходящих ему круглых очков слишком внимательно: будто бы может заглянуть в её мысли, разложить каждое чувство, каждую эмоцию по кирпичику, выстроить единственно верную и подходящую стратегию. Он может не стараться — совладать с собственными внутренними демонами не в состоянии даже она сама, зато ей хорошо удаётся это с другими людьми. Легиллимент из Куинни первоклассный. Именно потому по старой привычке она тянется невидимыми нитями к разуму Персиваля в надежде обнаружить настоящие мотивы озвученного ей задания, только тщетно. 

Грейвз стаскивает очки с переносицы, чуть склоняя голову набок, и ехидно усмехается: 

— Мисс Голдштейн, что вы забыли в моей голове? 

Быть может, он рассчитывает сбить её с толку, заставить смутиться, только в этом случае она не была бы Куинни Голдштейн. Подобные заявления от магов, которые в совершенстве владеют оклюменцией, ей приходилось слышать не раз, так что она привыкла держать лицо. 

— Вам показалось, мистер Грейвз. 

— Тогда свободны, — хмыкает Персиваль, взмахнув рукой и давая понять — разговор окончен, а задание обсуждению не подлежит. 

Возможно, любой другой приказ Куинни попыталась бы оспорить, но когда речь идёт о Тине, она не в состоянии мыслить объективно. Менее чем три минуты назад Персиваль Грейвз, её непосредственный начальник, приказал ей следить за собственной сестрой, и возражений не нашлось. Мягкий, чуть вкрадчивый голос Грейвза никак не сочетался с короткими, будто рублеными фразами: «Найти мисс Порпентину Голдштейн. Докладывать о каждой смене места пребывания объекта наблюдения и малейшем нарушении им устава. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не раскрывать собственную личность». Последнее и бескомпромиссное «всё понятно?» настолько обескуражило, что Куинни просто кивнула в ответ, облизав пересохшие губы. Никаких объяснений по поводу возникшей необходимости слежки озвучено не было, но ждать каких-либо деталей от Персиваля — всё равно что верить в то, что МАКУСА¹ когда-нибудь падёт. 

Шагая министерскими коридорами, Куинни думала о том, почему эта миссия была поручена ей. Обычно она занималась исключительно работой с документами, никогда не выходя «в поле», потому что для этого в Конгрессе хватало других магов. Нет, она не была слабой волшебницей, напротив, легиллименция и природное обаяние не раз сослужили ей хорошую службу, но всё же в гуще сражения или поимке нарушителей правопорядка не видела себя никогда. Оказаться в роли шпиона, выслеживающего такую родную Тину, стало ещё неожиданней, но Куинни прекрасно понимала — если откажется, то замена найдётся очень быстро. И тогда Тине придётся несладко — даже если она не делает ничего плохого. 

Две недели назад Тину отстранили от выполнения обязанностей мракоборца, перебросив её поближе к Куинни, в Отдел для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки. Куинни радовалась этому, надеясь, что длительное пребывание рядом поможет Тине наконец избавиться от проблем, которые тяготили её в последнее время. Только вышло всё с точностью до наоборот: это понижение пожирало Тину, оставляя лишь тень её прежней; она то и дело исчезала с рабочего места и здания Конгресса вообще и Мерлин только знает в каких местах ошивалась. Куинни никогда об этом не спрашивала, зная, как Тина дорожит личным пространством, лишь изредка журила с лёгкой улыбкой, намекая на то, что начальству может не понравиться, если узнают. 

Вот и узнали.

И, видимо, считают, что Тина задумала что-то плохое, раз хотят знать о каждом её шаге. 

Только Куинни на то и сестра, чтобы не просто ограждать Тину от всего плохого, а ещё и покрывать её не самые лучшие поступки в случае необходимости. 

Заметив коллегу, двигающегося навстречу, Куинни расправляет плечи и дарит ему обворожительную улыбку. Уловка срабатывает на все сто процентов, как и всегда, — маг, Мейсон, кажется, растерян и очарован, а потому так и не отваживается начать разговор. Этого-то Куинни и добивается. Остаток пути к родному отделу она преодолевает в гордом одиночестве, успев как следует продумать план слежки за собственной сестрой.

***

Ни единого вечера после того, как Тину убрали из мракоборцев, та не проводит дома. Она каждый раз находит какие-то новые отговорки, ссылаясь то на необходимость забрать какие-то документы у сослуживцев, то на желание подышать свежим воздухом, а порой и вовсе не оправдывается. Просто по привычке целует Куинни в левую щеку на прощание и уходит. 

На этом Куинни и решает сыграть — Тина не пользуется трансгрессией или летучим порохом, чтобы уходить в лишь ей известные места, а потому слежка пока ещё ничем не усложнена. Изменить внешность для Куинни не проблема: беглый взгляд на толпу скользящих по улицам туда-сюда магглов, и выбор падает на схожую с ней самой девушку. Та чуть ниже Куинни, но её фигура столь же изящна. Светлые волосы не такие пышные, как у Куинни, зато длина поражает — они практически достают до поясницы. Полюбовавшись несколько секунд, Куинни кокетливо поправляет собственную причёску и идёт навстречу — медлить больше нет смысла. 

Столкновение не кажется маггле специальным, в её глазах плескается неподдельное удивление, когда она ловит дружелюбную улыбку Куинни. 

— Ох, простите меня, — щебечет Куинни, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление производит, ведь она всегда могла обворожить любого, вне зависимости от пола. — Я такая неуклюжая… 

— Что вы! Ничего страшного, — вторит ей та, чей облик Куинни сегодня предстоит принять, и потому она внимательно слушает, пытаясь запомнить точный тембр голоса. — Я просто задумалась, не смотрела по сторонам и вот… 

Девушка растерянно показывает на рассыпавшиеся у ног книги, и Куинни торопливо приседает, помогая ей собрать поклажу. Чтобы завладеть прядью волос незаметно ото всех, Куинни прибегает к привычным ей беспалочковым чарам — отвлекая барышню непринуждённым разговором, она пользуется простеньким Форфикула Секаре². Только необходимое оседает в кармане лёгкого пиджака, она прощается со своей невольной жертвой, желая той хорошего дня. 

Себе она желает того же, искренне надеясь, что наблюдение за Тиной не приведёт к непоправимым последствиям. Впрочем, в любом случае она может не признаваться, что получила это задание на работе, — всё с лёгкостью спишется на сестринское беспокойство. Двигаясь к переулку, подальше от любопытных глаз, чтобы трансгрессировать домой, Куинни тихо хмыкает — кажется, она понимает, почему выбор Персиваля Грейвза пал именно на неё. 

Вот же расчётливая сволочь!

Когда-нибудь она найдёт способ сообщить ему об этом, обязательно найдёт.

***

Единственное, что тревожит Куинни, прежде чем она входит в квартиру, так это возможность не застать Тину на месте. Она ушла раньше с работы часа на три и вполне могла уже исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, как это бывало неоднократно. Но нет, сегодня судьба предрасположена к Куинни, точно та хлебнула Феликс Фелицис³, потому что Тина обнаруживается лежащей на диване и лениво листающей какую-то книгу по гербологии. Чем травы могли так заинтересовать сестру, ранее не замечавшуюся за любовью к этой науке, Куинни неизвестно, но она даже ухом не ведёт. Задаёт привычные — если не сказать стандартные — вопросы о том, как Тина себя чувствует, что она хочет на ужин и чем планирует себя занять вечером, получая, как и всегда, нечто односложное в ответ. 

Пока Куинни орудует на кухне, надеясь поднять настроение Тине любимой выпечкой, та оставляет свой диванный пост и исчезает в спальне. Это первый сигнал к тому, что пора готовиться к началу слежки. Обычно Тина собирается быстро, тратя максимум четверть часа, но закинуть пару волос в пузырёк с Оборотным дело абсолютно нехитрое. Наблюдая за тем, как зелье обретает приятный персиковый цвет, Куинни улыбается и прячет его в одном из многочисленных кухонных шкафчиков, дабы не вызывать любых, даже малейших подозрений. Аромат свежего яблочного пирога слышен по всей квартире, но Куинни уверена — Тина не будет дожидаться окончания готовки. 

Так и есть: очень скоро та появляется на кухне, привычно мажет губами по щеке Куинни и, отмахнувшись от просьбы поужинать, говорит, что вернётся ближе к одиннадцати. Как только за Тиной закрывается входная дверь, Куинни взмахом палочки останавливает процесс выпечки и тянется за зельем. Оно, вопреки ожиданиям, не такое и гадкое, больше напоминает ягодный ликёр, и Куинни мысленно хвалит себя за выбор образа. Обычно Оборотное полностью демонстрирует сущность человека, и если тот отвратителен в жизни, то и от вкуса зелья тошнит. Что ж, видимо, белокурая маггла, что сейчас взирает на Куинни из зеркала, добродушная и порядочная, раз такова «на вкус». Лёгкое платье, трансформированная светлая мантия, уложенные с помощью магии за несколько секунд волосы — и Куинни спешит покинуть квартиру. 

Впрочем, все опасения напрасны: Тина даже не успела покинуть их квартал, спокойно прогуливаясь давно изученной до мелочей улицей. Слежки она точно не ждёт, потому что ни разу не оборачивается, да и в целом ведёт себя нарочито спокойно. Куинни, пытающаяся не отсвечивать, но и не отставать, лишь любуется расслабленными плечами Тины: что дома что на работе сестра напоминает оголённый комок нервов, который только тронь — взорвётся и покалечит всех вокруг. 

Видимо, эти вечерние отлучки действительно идут Тине на пользу. 

Куинни давит тяжёлый вздох и немного ускоряет шаг, потому что Тина только что завернула за угол. Не хватало ещё потерять её из виду, лишь начав наблюдение. Куинни Голдштейн не может провалить столь простое задание; а сделай она это и узнай о провале сама Тина — насмешек не оберёшься. И, вполне возможно, обиды, но об этом лучше вообще не думать.

***

Переход между маггловским и волшебным мирами тоже проходит без осложнений, Куинни всё ещё находится на почтенном расстоянии от Тины, а та по-прежнему чувствует себя непринуждённой. Только вот когда она сворачивает на Форбидден-Стрит, Куинни ловит себя на мысли, что это не лучшее место для добропорядочных волшебниц, коей всегда являлась её сестра. 

Но выбора нет — и она ныряет в эту улочку вслед за Тиной. 

Конечная остановка Тины ей тоже не нравится — забегаловка с не слишком оригинальным названием «Потрёпанный сыч» не внушает доверия, и в груди Куинни что-то ёкает. Да, она до сих пор полна надежды, что все эти похождения Тины в конечном итоге помогут той найти ответ, как, к примеру, спасти мир от надвигающейся беды… Ибо представить Тину в здравом смысле посещающей подобные заведения слишком сложно. 

Три минуты прозябания у двери бара, и Куинни, вздёрнув подбородок, решается войти. К её удивлению, внутри вполне уютно. Магглы, вероятно, назвали бы эту атмосферу близкой к нуарной; как-то Куинни довелось углублённо изучать маггловские привычки и быт, и она прекрасно знает, как они любят истории о всяческих… как же их… мафиози, кажется, и их дамах сердца. «Потрёпанный сыч» идеально вписался бы в какую-нибудь близкую к этой тематике историю: внутри царит приятный полумрак, приглушённо играет незатейливая музыка, располагающая любого посетившего заведение волшебника к расслаблению и принятию себя настоящим, а под потолком кружат облака разноцветного дыма. 

Найти свободный столик оказывается проще простого — то ли время ещё не самое подходящее для посетителей, то ли сам бар не пользуется особой популярностью, но людей здесь немного. Куинни устраивается в одном из дальних углов бара, логично предположив, что так будет лучше всего для слежки. И пусть Тина пока ещё не попалась ей на глаза, интуиция подсказывает, что она всё ещё находится здесь. Бросив беглый взгляд на сидящую неподалёку даму в возрасте, Куинни делает лёгкий пасс пальцами и становится обладательницей тонкой сигареты. Нет, ей не стыдно за небольшую кражу — видимо, место располагает к подобным мелким проказам.

Аккуратная вазочка, украшающая стол, без особых усилий трансфигурируется в мундштук, и через пару мгновений Куинни делает первую затяжку. Вишнёвый дым наполняет лёгкие, и Куинни улыбается. Она бросила эту дурацкую, достойную — по мнению руководства МАКУСА — только магглов привычку несколько лет назад, но сейчас подобное действие кажется ей более чем уместным. Очень скоро к ней подходит скучающего вида вейла, интересующаяся, будет ли Куинни что-нибудь пить. Та чуть заметно усмехается, вспоминая о том, что посещение таких заведений сейчас могут позволить себе лишь маги — в маггловском мире наказывают за несоблюдение «сухого закона», и заказывает первый пришедший на ум коктейль, лишь бы поскорей отделаться от ненужной сейчас собеседницы. Первые минуты пребывания в новой обстановке очень важны для любого, кто ведёт слежку, это Куинни понимает без любой специальной подготовки, только вот наблюдать пока не за кем. 

Бокал с напитком ей левитируют, чему Куинни несказанно радуется — не тратится лишнее время на расшаркивание со здешним персоналом. Сигарета оказывается зачарованной, а потому курить её можно едва ли не бесконечно. Куинни улыбается, откинувшись на спинку стула, и вновь пытается осмотреться. Несколько гоблинов, сидящих за барной стойкой, дама, у которой так удачно удалось «одолжить» курево, да ещё четверо волшебников, занимающих разные столики, — набор разномастный, но невелик, и это обнадёживает. 

Расслабившись, Куинни выжидает почти десять минут, лениво потягивая выпивку, но как только задумывается, не проверить ли ей каким-нибудь простеньким заклинанием, где находится Тина, как та обнаруживается сама. Да в таком неожиданном для неё месте, что Куинни едва не застывает с открытым ртом. 

В несколько секунд всё и без того скудное освещение сосредотачивается в противоположной стороне зала, где сооружено подобие сцены и находится самый обычный маггловский рояль. Впрочем, на него наложены какие-то чары, потому что музыка начинает звучать без, собственно, чьего-либо вмешательства. Под невидимыми колдовскими пальцами клавиши прогибаются, а возле инструмента материализуется неброско одетая девушка. 

В ней как раз Куинни и опознаёт свою Тину. Тину, которая выглядит немного уставшей и грустной, но, тем не менее, отчего-то кажущейся на своём месте. Тину, которая дарит всем сидящим в зале тёплую улыбку и начинает петь. 

Куинни не в состоянии разобрать ни единого слова из песни, которую Тина исполняет, потому что она полностью очарована её голосом. Тем самым, привычным, родным, чьи интонации изучены, казалось бы, до мелочей. Но сейчас Тина звучит настолько мягко и… завлекающе, что Куинни готова отдать жизнь за возможность слушать её пение снова и снова. Ни одна из колыбельных, которые Тина пела ей в детстве, не звучала подобным образом. Да, чёрт подери! Куинни даже подумать не могла, что… 

Опрокинув в себя оставшийся коктейль, Куинни подбирается и, обратившись в само внимание, растворяется в голосе Тины. И пусть абсурдно, но это для неё сейчас настоящее волшебство, волшебство, которое обещает тепло и надежду. Одновременно с тем ощущением уюта, которое дарит Тина, Куинни чувствует, как внутри зарождается что-то новое, особенное, чьё развитие ей бы не следовало поощрять. Только вот голос манит, зовёт, привлекает, и когда Тина, прикрыв глаза и понизив голос, заканчивает песню, Куинни сводит ноги вместе. Внизу живота всё пульсирует и тянет, будто надеется найти выход, только это абсолютно невозможно. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Куинни подхватывает свой мундштук, дымящийся в невесть откуда взявшейся пепельнице, и уходит к барной стойке. Устроившись на ближайшем к сцене стуле, она затягивается и вновь пропадает в любовании сестрой. Судя по всему, та ничуть не смущается, что её здесь могут увидеть или узнать, она делает то, что ей нравится и подходит, так что, возможно, чёртовы МАКУСА со своим магическим правопорядком могут отдохнуть или же вообще пойти к Мерлиновой бабушке. 

Закончив пятую песню, Тина исчезает с импровизированной сцены, а помещение вновь наполняется той, другой, музыкой, которую Куинни слышала, только появившись в «Потрёпанном сыче». Но мелодия больше не расслабляет и не чарует, Куинни всё ещё находится под впечатлением от такой знакомой незнакомой Тины. А она, к слову, появляется возле стойки спустя всего несколько мгновений, привычно усаживаясь на стул рядом с Куинни, старательно изображающей незаинтересованность, и кивает волшебнику, протирающему стакан, чтобы тот обеспечил её напитком. 

Это тоже становится неожиданностью для Куинни, ведь, насколько ей известно, Тина не пьёт крепкого алкоголя, и, тем не менее, перед той оказывается бокал с огневиски. Пьёт она, правда, мелкими глотками, жмурясь и явно не особо наслаждаясь, но всё равно ведь пьёт! Куинни смаргивает, поняв, что последние секунд десять просто пялилась на сидящую рядом Тину и, поправив причёску, делает ещё одну затяжку. Отчего-то она в ступоре — слежка завела её не просто в забегаловку, она поставила её в тупик. 

— Вы явно хотите чем-то поинтересоваться, — Тина совершенно точно обращается к ней, в этом нет сомнений, и Куинни, подавив вздох, поднимает на неё взгляд. Надеясь, что не выглядит сейчас особо глупо, она прокашливается, чтобы изменить тембр голоса, и улыбается: 

— Простите, я, наверное, кажусь вам назойливой, да? Просто вы так пели, что… 

Тина усмехается, ставя бокал на стойку: 

— Отчего же назойливой? Я ведь сама начала разговор, так что это мне впору смущаться. Правда, такие чувства стоит оставлять за порогом «Сыча», потому что здесь в почёте честность, расслабленность и относительная искренность. 

Поражаясь тому, насколько точно Тина передаёт её собственные мысли, скользившие в голове меньше получаса назад, Куинни даже проверяет, на месте ли её привычный блок в сознании, но никакого чужого присутствия в разуме нет и близко — видимо, Тина действительно чтит все гласные и негласные правила этого заведения. 

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — Куинни робко улыбается, глядя на Тину совершенно новым оценивающим взглядом и одновременно коря себя за это. — Тогда, если уж тут всё взаправду, позвольте мне признаться, что я влюбилась в ваш голос. Он невероятен. 

Смех Тины, к слову, Куинни готова одарить тем же эпитетом, ведь из-за него по телу вновь пробегает тёплая волна, столь неуместная по отношению к сестре. Но сейчас всё, чего ей хочется — это забыть на какое-то время, кто она такая и для чего вообще здесь, и если уж Тина не желает открываться ей дома, то попробовать разговорить её тут. Да, она знает, что менее чем через час ей нужно будет исчезнуть, раствориться в вечерней мгле, а после делать вид, будто она знать не знает, чем промышляет сестра вечерами, но ведь пока у неё есть это «сейчас». 

— Спасибо, я польщена, — щёки Тины совсем чуть-чуть алеют, и от этого сердце Куинни принимается колотиться словно бешеное. — Может быть, выпьете чего-нибудь? 

— Спасибо, но боюсь, что я выполнила свою норму на сегодня. Может, вы лучше что-нибудь расскажете? — Куинни на мгновение застывает, прикусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, каким взглядом за это одарила её Тина. — Ваш голос, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, опьяняет не хуже огневиски или веселящей воды, поверьте…

Тина вновь смеётся, а после действительно начинает рассказывать. Она не представляется сама, но рассказывает о каждом, кто работает в «Потрёпанном сыче». Истории бармена Малкольма, официанток Антеи и Джорджии, а ещё тех двух гоблинов, имена которых Куинни сразу забывает, лишь услышав, сливаются воедино — она просто наслаждается тем, насколько Тина сейчас спокойна и доверчива. Её голос, кажется, убаюкивает и привязывает к себе, и Куинни могла бы испугаться, если бы не принадлежала Тине с детства. Только страху места как раз и не находится. 

— …ну и ко всему прочему, «Сыч» — не только бар, это ещё и мотель, здесь есть пара комнат на втором этаже, — эти слова Куинни почему-то выделяет между остальных, отвлёкшись от созерцания новой для себя стороны Тины, и дарит той широкую улыбку. Даже находясь в помещении без зеркала, она уверена, что её щёки раскраснелись, и выглядит она не на шутку взбудораженной. Слова «возбуждённая» Куинни избегает намеренно. — Я могу показать. Если хочешь, — Тина смотрит прямо в глаза, а Куинни ощущает себя пойманной в зачарованные силки бабочкой. 

В словах сестры читается единственный возможный смысл, и всё, что сейчас нужно, что необходимо сделать — это мягко извиниться и поспешно покинуть бар. По крайней мере, этого требует рациональная сторона Куинни. Но когда она её слушалась? 

— Буду благодарна за экскурсию, — она искренне смеётся, тут же отводя взгляд в сторону, но переплетая собственные пальцы с пальцами Тины. Та же, прежде чем уйти, бросает пару монет на барную стойку и кивает бармену. 

Чтобы выйти к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, им приходится покинуть уютный зал «Сыча», но защищённость и предвкушение чего-то невероятного остаются с Куинни всё равно. Что-то внутри подсказывает, что сейчас она делает, вероятно, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, только сопротивляться этому нет ни малейшего желания. Ладонь Тины покоится в её руке, и это самая правильная вещь, что когда-либо происходила с Куинни. 

Стоит лишь двери не особо богато обставленного номера захлопнуться за их спинами, как Куинни прижимают к стене и впиваются в губы требовательным поцелуем. Прежде она никогда не думала, что целоваться столь приятно. Нет, сам процесс Куинни не находила отталкивающим, но никогда не уделяла ему должного внимания. Но явно не сегодня. Тина покрывает поцелуями губы, подбородок, щёки, легонько прикусывает ключицу, и Куинни просто тает в её руках. 

Ни одной здравой мысли о том, почему она сейчас позволяет собственной сестре творить с собой подобное, у неё не возникает; напротив, будто очнувшись, Куинни начинает столь же рьяно отвечать на страсть Тины. Она шарит руками по такому родному и давно изученном телу, обрывая пуговицы и путаясь в странного рода шнуровках, что украшают платье Тины. До зуда в пальцах ей хочется добраться до обнажённой кожи, легонько оцарапать, оставить свою отметину, впиться и впитаться, остаться в Тине если не на всю жизнь, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы на эту ночь. 

Тина же, избавив её от мантии и явно надоевшего ей платья, широко проводит языком в ложбинке между грудей и, зажмурившись на мгновение, шепчет: 

— Ммм, вкусная… 

Тело, кажется, предаёт Куинни в этот момент: всё, чего хочется, это упасть, разбиться, расплавиться, лишь бы не стоять здесь зажатой у стены в полумраке собственной сестрой и текущей от возбуждения, как девчонка, впервые дорвавшаяся до чужого тела. До боли закусив губу, Куинни стонет и откидывает голову назад, нехило прикладываясь затылком о стенку. 

— Я… надеюсь… соседи нас не слышат… 

В ответ на это Тина лишь тихо смеётся ей в живот, сразу за этим принимаясь покусывать и зализывать места укусов. Пальцы Куинни путаются в коротких волосах Тины, и единственное, о чём она сейчас может жалеть — да, жалеть — что Тина предаётся любовным ласкам с чужой, по сути, для неё женщиной. Но, впрочем, лишь в таком раскладе это можно назвать правильным. Для Тины, разумеется. 

Для Куинни же всё давным-давно полетело в тартарары, только вот она не особо расстраивается по этому поводу. 

Тина же, стянув с Куинни нижнее бельё зубами, на мгновение встречается с ней взглядом, а после оставляет на лобке целомудренный поцелуй. Её пальцы скользят по влажным складкам, дразня и норовя проникнуть внутрь, а Куинни может сейчас лишь тихо постанывать и подрагивать от каждого выверенного и нежного движения. Тина проходится языком по бедру Куинни, нежно прикусив коленку, и от этого, вкупе с задевшими клитор пальцами, Куинни вскрикивает. 

Это позорно — кончить всего через несколько секунд, только хищная улыбка Тины подсказывает Куинни, что ту всё более чем устраивает. Облизнувшись, Тина кивает головой вглубь комнаты, будто подсказывая, куда следует передвигаться, и отстраняется. Ненадолго, сугубо лишь для того, чтобы снять одежду, — к слову, отчего-то ни одна из них не задумывается о том, что это можно было сделать с помощью магии; но Куинни, кое-как добравшаяся до кровати и юркнувшая пальцами себе между ног, призывно поскуливает, находясь без Тины, по её мнению, слишком долго. 

Та не заставляет себя ждать. 

Избавив Куинни от лифчика, Тина прижимается к ней всем телом, позволяя почувствовать, каково это — кожа к коже, жар к жару, и, наконец, стонет сама. Этот звук, протяжный и глубокий, кружит Куинни голову ещё сильнее. Несмотря на то что конечности ещё подрагивают от недавнего оргазма, она скидывает Тину с себя и, перевернувшись, устраивается у неё между ног. 

Она всегда обожала свою сестру, но никогда и помыслить не могла, что как-нибудь окажется в подобной ситуации. Не воспользоваться возможностью было бы кощунством, — мелькает шальная мысль прежде, чем Куинни широко облизывается и начинает вылизывать Тину. На вкус она ожидаемо солёная, и Куинни так не вовремя вспоминает, что когда-то уже чувствовала подобный вкус — сцеловывая слёзы со щёк Тины, когда та билась в истерике. Сколько лет ей тогда было? Восемнадцать? Двадцать? Сейчас это кажется абсолютно неважным и таким далёким, потому что Куинни теперь, наверное, знает самый универсальный способ прекращения любых истерик. Она проводит языком по клитору, игриво и едва ощутимо прикусывает его, глядя на то, как Тина выгибается в пояснице после этого, а после добавляет сразу два пальца. Двигаться в Тине абсолютно легко — она столь же влажная, как и сама Куинни несколько минут назад, и этот факт неимоверно радует Куинни. 

Сейчас ей уже плевать на то, что она находится в чужом теле, в том, что не она, а чужая девушка возбудила её сестру до той степени, что та, даже не поинтересовавшись именем, потащила её в постель. Куинни просто может подарить наслаждение и разрядку той, которая невероятно дорога ей и горячо любима, а на всё остальное можно с лёгкостью закрыть глаза. 

Вот Тина, к примеру, так и делает: крепко зажмурившись, она рвано дышит, двигаясь в такт подобранному Куинни ритму, всё время стонет и цепляется длинными — почему Куинни никогда не замечала этого прежде? — пальцами за и без того безнадёжно скомканные простыни. 

Куинни ещё пару раз двигается внутри Тины, сгибая-разгибая пальцы, а после осыпает поцелуями низ живота и вновь втягивает в рот клитор. Тина вскрикивает, выгибается и обессиленно откидывается на подушки. Промежность под ладонью Куинни пульсирует, и она не может сдержать победной улыбки. Ей настолько нравится наблюдать за такой Тиной, что никаких слов подобрать просто невозможно. 

Тина расслаблена, Тина удовлетворена, Тина, Мерлин побери, оттрахана… И всё это благодаря самой Куинни! 

Перебираясь повыше, чтобы вновь вовлечь Тину в поцелуй, Куинни не может отделаться от мысли, что теперь обязана Грейвзу. Наверное, стоит ему послать что-нибудь незатейливое в подарок, только вот подарочная карточка с благодарностью за возможность переспать с сестрой будет смотреться там явно неуместно. Увлекая Тину в долгий поцелуй, Куинни легонько щиплет её за сосок и думает, что начальник обойдётся каким-нибудь липовым отчётом о слежке. 

Внезапно Тина отстраняется и вновь стонет, только на этот раз не возбуждённо, а скорее обречённо. Куинни тут же настораживается и…

— Ты могла бы хотя бы сейчас не думать о чёртовом Персивале Грейвзе, Куинни? 

Внутренности, кажется, закручиваются в морской узел, а затем вспыхивают — точно так же, как сейчас горят от стыда щёки. Куинни пытается отстраниться, но Тина держит крепко, старается поймать её взгляд. В конце концов ей это удаётся, и Куинни поверить не может в происходящее — в глазах Тины нет ни капли осуждения или негодования. Она действительно недовольна мыслями Куинни о работе, а во всём остальном, кажется, вполне себе даже удовлетворена… 

— Даже не отнекиваешься? — голос Тины звучит хрипло. — И это похвально. 

Куинни зажмуривается, ощущая, что действие Оборотного подошло к концу, и тело начинает принимать привычную… форму, что ли. Смотреть на сестру всё ещё дико стыдно, но попытаться прояснить ситуацию всё же необходимо.

— Так ты… знала? 

Тина сейчас слишком самодовольна, это Куинни ощущает кожей, всем своим естеством. 

— Персиваль слишком предсказуем. А у тебя, девочка моя, довольно примитивные навыки слежения…

Куинни хочется возмутиться, ведь она делала всё, чтобы остаться незамеченной, только спорить с очевидным, наверное, абсолютно бессмысленно. 

Задание провалено. 

Впрочем, нет. Куинни чувствует, как по внутренней стороне бедра скользят пальцы Тины, и не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Любые объяснения могут подождать. 

Потому что задание успешно. Более чем.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Магический Конгрес Управления по Северной Америке.  
> 2\. Заклинание ножниц. Разрезает и отрезает предметы.  
> 3\. Зелье удачи.


End file.
